Más allá de un destino
by Dubrione Uchiha
Summary: Después de la batalla final ha quedado un último Horrocrux, el hijo legitimo de Voldemort y único heredero. Él tendra que decidir entre el bien y el mal, más alla de su propio destino. Entren y lean.
1. Verdades que hieren

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling; a excepción de Ignatius Lestrange, el cual me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones:** En esta historia he hecho un ligero cambio: los personajes de la generación del trío dorado son 6 años mayores. Por otro lado, Ignatius nació el mismo año en que estalló la guerra.

También me gustaría aclarar que deben pedirme permiso para publicar la historia (msm en el perfil), recuerden el dicho que dice: "no hagas lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran a ti".

- Entre guiones – Dialogo.

- _"Entre guiones, con comillas y con cursiva"- _pensamiento_s._

- "Entre comillas"- Énfasis en ciertas palabras.

-EN MAYUSCULAS- gritos.

**- ************** - **Cambio de escena.

Espero que les guste la historia y no se olviden de dejarme un review.

**Más allá de un destino.**

**By Dubrione Uchiha.**

**Prólogo**

-No hay tiempo que perder, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, ustedes acompáñenme queda un horrocrux por destruir; Prof Mcgonagall, Lupin, Fred, George, Tonks, Kingsley, y Bill ustedes dirijan cada uno un batallón y por favor háganme un poco de tiempo, para destruir el horrocrux que nos queda- Todos asintieron y los 5 últimos salieron del gran comedor cada uno con un batallón como lo había ordenado Harry, quien a sus 24 años de edad, ya era el jefe del Dpto. de aurores,(claro bajo otra identidad, pues habían mortifagos infiltrados en el ministerio y estando él allí, a la ligera, corría un enorme riesgo) reemplazando a Kingsley quien se había convertido en el ministro de magia.

-Harry, no sabemos en donde se encuentra el horrocrux, ¿tienes alguna idea?- dijo Hermione con un dejo de impaciencia en su voz.

-No Hermione, por lo que voy a pedirles que si llego a morir, se hagan cargo de todo, por eso los aparte del resto se que no es el momento para esto, pero en caso de que yo muera. Prométanme que van a destruir el horrocrux que queda y que sobre todo van a cuidarse unos a otros- dijo Harry con un tono muy severo pero que a la vez muy en el fondo denotaba tristeza.

-Lo prometemos- dijeron los cinco chicos al unísono y luego marcharon a lo que seria una sangrienta y larga batalla.

**Cap 1.**

**Verdades que hieren.**

**16 años después.**

Durante una mañana de otoño, en la mansión Lestrange, un chico moreno de ojos grises, no mayor de 16 años se revolvía en su cama, tratando de que los rayos de sol que se filtraban por su ventana no lo despertaran, pero eso era algo totalmente imposible.

_-"Esa maldita luz, no me deja dormir"-_ pensó mientas se levantaba de su cama, -_"ojala, pudiera hacer que el sol desapareciera, solo por unos días, pero… oh, que rayos, estoy harto_"-

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y vio que hacia un día precioso, si tan solo él pudiera disfrutar de eso, pero no podía su destino estaba marcado, por más que quisiera pensar que era normal, no lo era, sus padres habían sido mortifagos, y el como hijo único debería seguir también ese camino. De repente, escuchó que tocaban la puerta suavemente.

-¿Si?- preguntó con un dejo de fastidio en su voz.

-Sr. sus padres desean que baje lo más rápido posible, tienen una importante noticia que darle-

-Diles, que en un momento bajo- Mientras hablaba con el servicio, se introdujo en el baño, duro aproximadamente 30 minutos allí, al salir tomo su bata de baño y seco su cabello, eligió rápidamente unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra con la frase Not exist the love, sole exist the pain, the death and the destruction en letras rojas que parecían estar escritas con sangre, se vistió y bajo al comedor

**************************************************************************-Bellatrix, no podemos decirle nada -

-Rodolphus, ni siquiera es tu hijo, no lo conoces es lo mejor para él-

-Pero, es como si lo fuera-

-Es mi ultima palabra, él es el hijo legitimo del señor tenebroso, y se que será su…- pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por un grito

-¿QUÉ?, no puede ser, dime que no estoy escuchando esto-

-Hijo, tranquilo, resolveremos esto, ¿pero dime primero que escuchaste?- dijo un aterrado Rodolphus.

-PRIMERO, SEGÚN LO QUE ESCUCHE TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE, Y SEGUNDO YO SOY EL ÚNICO QUE HACE PREGUNTAS AQUI, ¿DE ACUERDO?-dijo un muy adolorido Ignatius.

-pero…-

-NINGÚN PERO, ¿CÓMO FUERON CAPACES DE HACERME ESTO?, SON UNOS…-

-Ignatius, por favor déjame hablarte- dijo su madre un poco alterada.

-¿QUE ME TIENES QUE DECIR?, ¿QUE SIEMPRE QUISISTE DECÍRMELO, PERO QUE NO FUISTE CAPAZ, POR QUE NO SABIAS COMO REACCIONARIA, AUNQUE YA TE IMAGINABAS QUE SERIA DE ESTA FORMA? ¿EH?-

-Hijo, por favor, siéntate y escúchame-

De mala gana Ignatius tomó asiento, al lado contrario del mesón donde se encontraban sus padres, pero aunque no quisiera estar allí en ese momento, debía ser fuerte y escuchar lo que sus "padres" tenían para decirle, pues necesitaba respuestas y estaba seguro de que ellos se las darían.

-Esta bien, ahora que ya tienen mi atención, díganme lo que quieran, y luego me marcho, ya debería de estar en Hogwarts desde hace un mes- dijo tratando de hablar con su normal tono de voz.

-Hijo, lo que sucede es que hace dieciséis años, hubo una guerra que afectó al mundo mágico, entre Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, ellos eran la oscuridad y la luz del mundo mágico; a pesar de que el señor tenebroso fuera el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos pensaba que Potter con la ayuda del viejo Dumbledore hubiese descubierto un arma que pudiera vencerlo, por lo que necesitaba dejar en este mundo en caso de que lo destruyeran, un legado más poderoso que nosotros los mortifagos que quedamos, un legado que heredara todos sus poderes, un heredero- relataba Bellatrix –Yo como su más fiel mortifaga, accedí a ayudarlo, y de allí fue de donde tu naciste; durante la guerra como no sabíamos si alguno de los dos sobreviviríamos, Rodolphus se hizo cargo de ti, luego de que el señor tenebroso quitara de su brazo la marca tenebrosa para que no descubrieran que él era un mortifago y te mantuviera a salvo, al finalizar la guerra regrese al lado de Rodolphus, y entre los dos hicimos de ti el hombre que eres hoy, el hombre que Voldemort quería que fueras, el digno heredero de un poder más grande que la propia humanidad, y más oscuro que la misma noche, ¿Por qué crees que puedes hablar con las serpientes?, o ¿Por qué, cuando te enfadas como en este momento tus ojos se tornan rojos?, eran poderes que poseía tu padre y te traspaso, eres todo lo que él era y mucho más, y ahora ya ha llegado la hora de que hagas uso del nombre que tu padre te heredo, a partir de ahora, tu eres el nuevo Lord Voldemort, ese es tú destino-

-Si eso era todo, me largo- mientras decía esto, se levantó de la mesa, sin siquiera probar bocado y se marcho a su habitación, pues tenia muchas cosas que pensar y verdaderamente no quería verles la cara a sus supuestos padres-"¿como podría llamárseles padres a personas que te mienten tan vilmente?"-.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas cercanas a la chimenea con un diccionario de runas antiguas en sus manos, cierta pelirroja llamada Rose, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez. De repente siente que alguien viene acercándose por detrás, pero no le dio tiempo de voltear y ver quien era, pues atraparon su rostro y taparon sus ojos.

-¿adivina quien soy?-

-¡PAPI!- dijo Rose abalanzándose hacia la persona que cubría sus ojos.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa- dijo el pelirrojo a su pequeña de catorce años.

-Pero ¿Cómo entraste?-

-Créeme, tú no eres la única Gryffindor aquí- al decir esto entro Hermione, seguida de Harry y Ginny.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rosie- dijo su madre, mientras Rose corría a su abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña- dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono una vez que Rose se soltó de Hermione y fue a abrazarlos.

-Tía, tío, mami, papi, gracias por estar aquí, no saben lo feliz que me hacen-

-El que tú estés feliz, nos hace felices a nosotros también- dijo Hermione, a lo que Rose le respondió con otro abrazo.

-¿Dónde están tú hermano y tus primos?-pregunto Ron.

-Supongo que están dormidos-

-La que debería de estar dormida eres tú, nos arruinaste la sorpresa- dijeron Hugo y James al unísono mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-Ya perdónenme-

-Esta bien hermanita, te perdonamos por que estas viejita-

-Mamá, dile a Hugo que deje de hacer sus bromas pesadas-

-Hugo compórtate-

-Esta bien solo jugaba- dijo Hugo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y abrazaba a su hermana –Feliz cumpleaños-

-Feliz cumpleaños Rosie- dijo James, al liberarla Hugo de su abrazo de oso y él poder abrazarla, al realizar esta acción le dijo en el oído- ya veras la sorpresa de mi hermanito-

-¿De que sorpresa hablas James?- preguntó una curiosa Rose.

-No seas impaciente, ya veras-

* * *

-Lilly rápido, la sorpresa de Rosie aún no esta terminada y quiero que se sorprenda- dijo un muy agitado Albus.

-Tranquilo Albus, le encantara-

-Pero, y si no le gusta-

-¿De cuando acá tantos nervios por el regalo de Rosie?-

-No estoy nervioso, es solo…-

-Ay, por Dios Al, ya se que te gusta, lo se desde hace años-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Claro que si-

-Que no-

-Que si-

* * *

-Hija, podemos hablar un momento a solas- preguntó Hermione a su pequeña.

-Claro mami- dijo Rose, y así salieron de la sala común dirigiéndose hacia los jardines.

-Rose, tengo algo que contarte, esto nunca se los dijimos, por su seguridad, pero tienes que saber la verdad-

-¿de que verdad me hablas?-

-Hace años, existió un mago muy poderoso llamado Lord…- contaba Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Rose.

-Mamá, ya eso lo se, ve directo al grano, por favor-

-Esta bien, el punto es que ¿recuerdas lo que es un horrocrux?- pregunto a Rose, quien rápidamente asintió, por lo cual prosiguió- bueno, el asunto es que hubo un horrocrux que no se destruyo, nunca lo encontramos, no te alteres, pero he estado pensando que se encuentra aquí en Hogwarts-

-Pero, madre ¿Qué crees que sea?-

-Rosie, no quiero que te involucres en esto, nunca debí de contarte, esto es muy peligroso-

-Madre, por favor, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-

-Lo se, pero… esta bien creo que es una persona vinculada con él o con alguno de sus más leales mortifagos-

-¿crees que sea Scorpius?-

-Rosie, puede ser cualquiera que lleve los apellidos Malfoy o Lestrange-

Hola espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, es el primer fic que escribo como Hermione Uchiha, quiero aportar que este fic lo estoy haciendo bajo presión, pues es parte de un reto, así que espero que apoyen la historia y me ayuden a ganar, pero lo más importante es que les guste.

Cualquier pregunta, comentario, o sugerencia pueden hacerlo directamente haciendo click en el botón verde o escribiéndome en mi e-mail (en perfil).

Un beso y nos veremos pronto en la próxima entrega de Más allá de un destino.

Gracias.


	2. El día más extraño de mi vida Parte I

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J. K. Rowling; a excepción de Ignatius Lestrange, el cual me pertenece.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Entre guiones – Dialogo

- _"Entre guiones, con comillas y con cursiva"- _pensamiento_s_

- "Entre comillas"- Énfasis en ciertas palabras

**- ************** - **Cambio de escena.

-EN MAYUSCULAS- GRITOS.

Hola ¿Cómo han estado?, espero que bien. Ya se, me tarde un poco en actualizar, es que ya comencé la uni y créanme no es nada fácil, y menos la carrera que elegí: química, es súper difícil en especial cálculo. Bueno los dejo, esperando que les guste este nuevo capitulo y que me dejen un review.

**Más allá de un destino.**

**By Hermione Uchiha.**

**Cap 2.**

**El día más extraño de mi vida. Parte I.**

Estaba caminando distraídamente por los jardines de Hogwarts, respirando el aire fresco y percibiendo los sonidos y las imágenes del paisaje que se alzaba ante sus hermosos ojos color gris dignos de un Malfoy, aunque fuera diferente; a pesar de que era un Malfoy, no tenia nada en común, todavía recordaba el día en que entro a Hogwarts y el sombrero seleccionador lo coloco en Gryffindor, él estaba muy feliz, pero a sus padres cuando se enteraron casi les da un infarto, y ni hablar de sus abuelos, por lo que exigieron a la directora Mcgonagall inmediatamente que lo colocaran en Slytherin, pero gracias a Merlín la profesora Mcgonagall se negó rotundamente, y allí estaba él 3 años después en la casa Gryffindor, con grandes amigos como Albus, Hugo, James, Lilly y por supuesto Rose, quien le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento, la quería tanto, por su personalidad, su inteligencia, su valor, y sobre todo por ser ella; aunque todavía no se atrevía a revelarle sus sentimientos por miedo a que lo rechazaran, pero sabía muy bien que debía hacerlo pronto antes de que otro se le adelantara, la verdad era que Rose físicamente era muy atractiva, muchos chicos la admiraban por su belleza, pero ella tan inocente nunca se daba cuenta; poco a poco se fue acercando al lago ese era su lugar favorito, pues fue donde la conoció; aún lo recordaba, él se encontraba llorando, a la orilla del lago mientras caía la sombría noche, cuando una dulce voz le pregunto:

-¿por qué lloras?- el rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver a quien le pertenecía tan hermosa voz, cuando se encontró con dos grandes y hermosos ojos azules en los cuales se leía todos los sentimientos que tenia Rose en ese momento; y los cuales hicieron que se tranquilizara un poco.

-Es solo que… mis padres no quieren que este en Gryffindor -

-¿Tú también eres Gryffindor?, no puedo creerlo yo también soy de allí, a propósito me llamo Rose-

-Yo soy Scorpius-

-Ahora que me conoces Scorpius, puedes confiar en mí, cuéntame tu problema-

-Es que mis padres quieren cambiarme de Gryffindor a Slytherin, pero los de Slytherin me caen mal, no son como yo, ellos son… malos-

-Pienso lo mismo, pero creo que la profesora Mcgonagall no dejara que te cambien de casa, pues ella respeta mucho las decisiones de el sombrero seleccionador, lo se, por que una amiga de Lilly, mi prima, la quieren cambiar a Ravenclaw sus padres, y la profesora Mcgonagall dijo que no-

-Entonces, ¿crees que yo tenga la misma suerte?-

-Claro que si, es más estoy segura de que tendrás mucha más, pero ya deja de llorar que me hace sentir triste, después de todo recuerda que soy tu amiga-

-Es cierto, pero… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, aunque serian en realidad dos preguntas, pues al preguntarme si me podías hacer una pregunta…-

-ya te estaba haciendo una, de nuevo tienes razón- completó.

- entonces ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-

-Si, bueno, es que… ¿Qué haces aquí cuando esta a punto de anochecer, sola?, ¿también tienes problemas?, ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Bueno, respondiendo a "tus" preguntas; uno, venia de la casa de Hagrid, el profesor de criaturas mágicas, mis padres le enviaron un recado y me entretuve, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde; dos, no, no tengo ningún problema, gracias por preocuparte- al decir esto le regalo una hermosa sonrisa –y tres, no es normal que alguien este sentado a las orillas del lago a esta hora, y no me aguante la curiosidad, pensé que sucedía algo malo y quise venir a averiguar y por último no se si pienses lo que yo, pero ya anocheció y si no regresamos en este instante al castillo nos pueden castigar o peor aún nos pueden expulsar, así que en marcha- Y así se fueron rumbo hacia el gran comedor, en ese instante él,- Scorpius Malfoy, había hecho una buena y linda amiga.

Tan solo ese recuerdo lo hacia pensar lo especial y esencial que había sido Rose para él, durante todo ese tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, y estaba decidido a que ese día, el día del decimocuarto cumpleaños de Rose, el le daría la más enorme y grata de las sorpresas.

* * *

Bajaba las escaleras rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, pues con tantos acontecimientos en ese día, ya no le había ni alcanzado el tiempo para investigar sobre lo que su madre le había contado, y la mejor forma de saber cuantos Malfoy y cuantos Lestrange, habían en el mundo, o por lo menos cuantos habían pasado por Hogwarts era investigando en los archivos de el profesor Slughorm, quien todos los años formaba su "club de las eminencias", quienes lo formaban solo un muy selecto grupo de alumnos, los cuales pertenecían a familias antiguas y verdaderamente importantes en el mundo mágico, y obviamente los Malfoy y Lestrange eran de esas familias, aunque hubiesen perdido status, siempre iban a ser igual de importantes; por lo mismo había invitado a Scorpius a todas sus reuniones.

Mientras caminaba, muy distraídamente y pensando, más bien, repasando muy bien y delicadamente en su privilegiado cerebro todos los pasos que debía seguir, se llevo la enésima sorpresa o más bien susto de ese día. Lilly había salido, sorpresivamente desde un pasadizo secreto lo cual le puso los pelos de punta, pues pensó inmediatamente que se trataba del horrocrux perdido.

-¿Qué sucede Rose?, ¿Por qué esa cara?-

-Es que me asus…taste- dijo Rose entrecortadamente, algo agitada y tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¿pero no entiendo por que?-

-porque, es que…-pero se detuvo en ese instante si le decía algo a Lilly de seguro se involucraría, pero que estaba pensando no podía hacer que Lilly se arriesgara, además le había prometido a su madre que ni siquiera ella, Rose, se iba a meter con lo que le había contado- estaba… buscando al profesor Slughorn, para preguntarle si me podía saltar la clase de mañana, para practicar para las audiciones de quidditch-

-piensas que me voy a comer esa mentira, se muy bien que estabas espiando a alguien, o no; ya se, estabas tratando de buscar algo en el despacho del viejo slug, ¿pero que?-

-esta bien, me descubriste- era mejor decir la verdad, Lilly se enteraría tarde o temprano…, hay por Merlín, se estaba contradiciendo, bueno, era bueno tener algo de ayuda y además si ella no le contaba a Lilly de igual forma ella se enteraría por sus propios métodos, así que era mejor contarle ahora y que la ayudara, a tener que soportar luego la rabieta de Lilly-yo andaba buscando los archivos de el profesor para saber cuantos Malfoy y Lestrange existen-

-Y eso ¿para que?, no me digas que te dio por jugar con fuego y meterte con chicos malos, de verdad que no me esperaba eso de ti-

-No, es que me dio ganas de saber algo más sobre la historia de la batalla final, pues a mamá se le escapo que había quedado un horrocrux suelto-

-¿QUE?-

-no grites por favor, nos van descubrir-

-Pero como que un horrocrux, o sea, que…-

-una parte de Voldemort queda vivo en un Malfoy o un Lestrange-completo Rose.

-Ok, pero no creerás que sea Scor ¿verdad?-

-No se que decir, prefiero otorgarle el beneficio de la duda, aunque creo que no pues el tuvo la oportunidad de cambiarse a Slytherin y la rechazo, pero también cabe la posibilidad de que hubiese sido todo un plan ¿no crees?-

-No lo se, creo que Scor no es malo, lo conocemos dese hace años y si fuera Voldemort ya nos hubiese intentado asesinar, oportunidades a tenido de sobra-

-Es cierto, pero tenemos que estar pilas, y sobre todo Lilly se que Scorpius te gusta pero…-

-¿QUE?-

-no grites-

-pero es que a mi no me gusta Scor, ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-No, por nada, solo pensé, por que como lo mirabas tanto desde un tiempo para acá, para ser exactas desde que regresamos a Hogwarts-

-Es por que a cambiado mucho, hasta su forma de vestir, es solo eso, y tampoco es que lo mire tanto- Ante esto Rose le dirigió una mirada de "ajá, si te creo", y Lilly se quedo pensando en si le gustaba o no Scorpius. Hasta que una pregunta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos:

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Con esto- y le enseño el mapa del merodeador.

-Qué, ¿estas loca?, como se te ocurre robárselo a tío Harry-dijo Rose empleando el mismo tono que utilizaba Hermione para regañarlos.

-No se lo robe, lo pedí prestado sin permiso-

-es igual, y ¿Por qué me buscabas?-

-A, eso, es que Albus quiere darte tu regalo-

-¿Crees que pueda esperar, hasta que tomemos "prestados" los archivos de Slughorn?-

-creo que si, además no es de tanta urgencia-

-bien, entonces haremos esto rápido, ya sabes como se pone cuando espera mucho tiempo, o sea, una hora máximo hora y media-

-tienes razón primita-

Mientras hablaban caminaban en dirección al despacho de Slughorn, y para cuando entraron trataron de hacerlo lo más silenciosamente posible, encontraron en el escritorio del viejo profesor, el archivo y se echaron a la fuga velozmente, transformando al gran archivo en solo un pequeño libro de "las aventuras de Alexia Wats'n: perdida en Abalón", y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde Albus las esperaba con la sorpresa de Rose, pues pensaban que en cualquier momento estallaría por la tardanza, aunque pensándolo bien solo era Rose quien creía eso, pues Lilly sabia que Albus era capaz de perdonarle casi cualquier cosa a Rose.

* * *

_-Mierda, por que se tardaran tanto, es que acaso, a Lilly se le perdió el camino, ay no si se perdió (aunque lo dudo), fue por que perdió el mapa, papá nos matara, y si me mata a mi yo la descuartizo a ella-_pensó un muy inquieto Albus.

-Al, ya llegamos, Rose cierra los ojos-dijo Lilly, mientras entraban y Lilly le vendaba los ojos a Rose.

-Hasta que llegaron, ya me tenían exasperado-

-Ya basta, Al, no nos regañes- dijo Rose.

-Esta bien-

-Eh, este… yo tengo que ir a… preguntarle a mamá que vestido me queda mejor para tu fiesta de cumpleaños el sábado- y dicho esto Lilly se fue para darles un poco más de privacidad a su prima y a su hermano.

-Espero que te guste mi sorpresa- dijo mientras se colocaba atrás de ella para quitarle la venda que cubría sus ojos.-uno, dos…-

-ya, por favor Al deja tanto misterio-

-tres- dijo Al, y ante ella se encontraba una hermosa fuente adornada con una figura de ella, montando un pegaso (su animal mágico favorito), de ella salía agua de color rosa (su color favorito), y pétalos de rosa centiphobia(su flor favorita) en forma de corazón, que caían suavemente sobre la superficie del agua.

-Gracias, Al, es el más lindo regalo que me han dado hoy- dijo al voltearse y verlo al rostro regalándole una sonrisa, ante esto Al se fue acercando hacia ella, y deposito sus labios sobre los de ella, regalándole lo que más deseaba darle en ese momento, pero lo que ocurrió a continuación no lo esperaba, o tal vez ¿si?, Rose se separo de él y le dijo:

-Al, por favor, sabes que no puedo corresponderte, no quiero herir tus sentimientos, pero es la verdad, somos primos y aunque no lo fuéramos y aunque quisiera que fuera al contrario mi corazón no te pertenece, lo siento, pero se que algún día encontraras a la chica apropiada para ti, solo tienes que esperar un poco, eres un niño dulce, encantador y muy guapo, así que mas pronto de lo que imaginas encontraras a esa persona especial, pero lamentablemente no soy yo-

-¿desde cuando lo sabias?, ¿desde cuando sabias que mi corazón latía por ti?-

-si te soy sincera me acabo de enterar-

-y ¿Quién es ese que ocupa tu corazón?-

-Por el momento nadie-

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no darme una oportunidad?-

-Al, aunque quisiera dártela no podría, por Merlín, somos familia, y aún si no lo fuéramos no me gustaría jugar con tus sentimientos, ¿lo entiendes Al?- Ante esto al pelinegro no le quedó más que asentir y aunque le dolía debía aceptar que ella no era para él, aunque él la amara como nunca había amado a nadie, trataría de aceptar que solo serian primos y grandes amigos por toda la eternidad.

Rose le regalo un fuerte abrazo, y al separase le dijo: -Al, espero que esto no valla a arruinar, nuestra gran amistad, por favor- el chico de los ojos verdes volvió a asentir, y salieron del salón en donde se encontraban.

Hola, eh aquí el segundo capitulo de Mas allá de un destino, ¿les gusto? Espero que si. Como ya les dije, es mi primer fic bajo presión, así que no estoy segura de hacerlo muy bien, así que si tienen alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia pueden hacerlo haciendo clic sobre el botón verde o escribiendo directamente a mi e-mail, que yo les responderé gustosamente.

Cambiando de tema me gustaría recomendarles varios fics:

► Siempre te amare, de Dubrione Potter.

►Loops that give life, de Dubrione Potter.

Los dos primeros son míos, pero bajo otro seudónimo, pues el reto del que antes les comente no me permitía utilizar uno bajo el que ya hubiese publicado, así que me toca tener doble personalidad o en este caso doble seudónimo, sin embargo, no crean que cuando termine el reto voy a dejar de escribir bajo este seudónimo, pues para los que sigan la historia de Naruto, no se si se habrán dado cuenta del apellido Uchiha en mi seudónimo, así que próximamente les prometo una historia de Naruto.

**Spoilers del próximo capitulo:**

-no grites por favor, nos van descubrir-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.

Ahora si, me voy, los quiero a todos.

Byeeeeeee.

PD: recuerden apretar el botón verde.


End file.
